I will fix you
by Patricia Daniella
Summary: He was the dark. She was the light. What will happen if he became the light, and she became the dark?
1. To start again

Disclaimers: Na-ah. I don't own anything. It's all J.K's magnificent masterwork.

A/N: Hey guys! It's my second work! This idea had been running around my mind for quite a days now and I just want to share it with you And BTW, '_You and I collide' _is not yet done, okay? I'm still working on it. Enjoy!

_I've been working hard so long  
>seems like pain has been my only friend<br>my fragile heart's been done so wrong  
>I wondered if I<br>I'd ever heal again_

_oh just like all the seasons never stay the same  
>all around me I can feel a change<em>

Draco was standing with his mother, Narcissa Malfoy, at the side of platform 9¾. They were bidding each other a goodbye since Draco was going to be back at Hogwarts for his seventh year, and luckily, he was made as the head boy.

"Draco, son, do you have everything you need? Narcissa said for the umpteenth time.

"Yes mother. You don't have to worry anymore. I'm seventeen, I can take care of myself. What I want you to do is be happy while I'm gone, okay? I want you to take care of yourself. Go to France or anywhere here in Europe, stay in one of our houses, go shopping- " Draco was cut short by her mother.

"Okay son, I get the picture. Just promise me one thing and I promise I won't shut myself in our manor anymore." Narcissa said. Draco knew that whatever his mother asked him for, he would give it. He loved his mother that much. More than he could love anyone. When his mother refused to go out of their manor, he almost lost his mind. Every night, he could hear her crying ever since his father, Lucius, died on the war. He almost lost it too.

Draco didn't want her mother to have the dark mark before when Lucius was still alive, so instead of her, he sacrificed himself. He freely offered his soul to the Dark Lord. Voldemort taught him everything about the dark magic, everything there was to know. The Dark Lord wanted him to be his heir. He had been loyal until he couldn't take it anymore. He seeked the help of Dumbledore.

"_Young Malfoy, I see you're here to kill me." Dumbledore said calmly, his back facing him. _

"_You figured it out, my dear old man." Draco said with venom in his voice. His wand was pointed at Dumbledore's head._

_At that time, Draco didn't see the difference between living and killing. He was brainwashed by Voldemort. He only knew that he was doing it in order to protect his mother. _

"_Go ahead, Draco. I perfectly understand the reason behind this. I know you're only doing this for the sake of your mother." Dumbledore said, finally facing him. His face was full of understating and certainty. _

"_Don't act as if you understand."_

"_I do. I do understand. I would've done the same thing if I were you. I would do everything- everything just to save the person I loved the most." Dumbledore said with a smile. A sad smile._

"_Bullshit." Draco swore angrily. His hands were now visibly shaking. _

"_But I would do the right way to save her. Not the wrong way, the easy way. Once a mistake, always a mistake, Mr. Malfoy. You don't have to do this. I will help you; I will save the both of you."_

"_Shut up. Nothing can ever change my mind. It's you or my mother." _

"_Well then, go on. I'd rather it'd be me than your soul. You're young. You still have your life ahead of you." Dumbledore said and reached out to raise Draco's hand to his chest and secured it there._

"_Say it. Say those two words and it'll be done. You can go home afterwards. To your mother." Dumbledore said with his eyes closed and a smile on his face. He seemed to be anticipating the blow, the curse._

"_I'm sorry." Draco apologized and said the two words that could end this, "Avada Kedavra!" _

_But nothing happened. Not a flash of the green light, nothing. After a few moment of silence,_

"_What-What happened? Why didn't it work? It should've work! You should be dead by now. Why?" Draco asked in disbelief. He couldn't fail. He couldn't put her mother in danger. _

_Dumbledore opened his eyes. His eyes showing understanding and unselfishness. Slowly, he lowered Draco's wand and said,_

" _Because you didn't mean it, because you're better than that, because you're heart is still pure, because you're still the same Draco Malfoy who walked the halls of Hogwarts for the very first time when you were eleven, because you're still there."_

_Draco dropped his wand and wept. Wept for everyone he killed, for every mistake, for every sin. Dumbledore walked closer to him and hugged him. "I know you're still there, Draco. You're still there."_

With a sigh, Draco said, "Anything mother, anything. Just tell me."

Narcissa caressed her son's cheek and sighed deeply.

"Promise me to do everything for your happiness. Promise me to release _every hatred_ that you kept inside your heart for a long time. Promise me to live your life on how you wanted it to be. And most of all, promise me to learn how to love. Find a girl, fall in love, marry her, have a family. I won't stand in your way. Whoever she is, I will support you. Always, son." His mother said.

Draco hugged her tightly. Her mother didn't know he was already in love, deeply in love.

Over her shoulder, he could see Hermione Granger with her friends. Hermione noticed him looking and raised an eyebrow, he just smiled politely. She seemed taken aback by his show of politeness because she blushed. Draco, wanting to tease her further, winked at her. He wasn't able to see her reaction.

Slowly, he released her mother and said, "I better leave now mom or else I'll be late. We don't want that, do we?" Narcissa only nodded. "Take care, son. I don't want to lose you, too." She said.

Draco kissed her forehead and said, "See you on Christmas, mom."

_I will break these chains that bind me, happiness will find me  
>leave the past behind me, today my life begins<br>a whole new world is waiting it's mine for the taking  
>I know I can make it, today my life begins<em>

_In the train… _

Hermione was sitting in the head compartment when Draco entered. He noticed the faraway look she had on her eyes. It was as if she was thinking of something so deep that nobody could ever understand.

"Knock, knock." Draco said, he was leaning against the wall, his hair falling freely on his forehead.

"What?" Hermione asked irritatingly. Her eyes never once left the window.

Draco ignored her question and just entered the compartment, sat in front of her and stared at her.

After a few moments of silence, "I'm jealous of the window..." Draco said suddenly.

Hermione finally looked at him and blinked twice before saying, "Huh?" It was as if she never noticed Draco there.

"Finally! Hermione Granger laid her eyes on me." Draco said, teasing her. He crossed his arms on his chest.

When Hermione only stared at him, he sighed and said. "I said I was jealous of the window."

"And why is that?" Hermione asked, looking again at the window and resting her forehead on it.

"Because you laid your eyes on it. While mine, it's as if you never wanted to look in it." Draco said leaning in.

Hermione chuckled and said. "I never thought I'd see the day when Draco Malfoy would tell a joke. And what more, would sit in front of me without throwing insults."

"Well, that Draco Malfoy is gone." Draco shrugged. Well, that was true. He threw all the prejudice of his out the window. Except the ones for Potter.

"Let's just see, Malfoy." Hermione said, stood up and was about to walk out of the compartment when Draco caught her arm and pulled her to sit beside him. When he said he changed, that didn't include being a spoiled brat and getting whatever he wanted.

"Off to Potter, aren't you?" Draco said, his voice full of venom.

"What. Is. Your. Problem. Malfoy?" Hermione said, her voice rising while prying Draco's finger one by one. Well, of course, he didn't even flinched, and thus, her attempt was unsuccessful.

That was when it hit Hermione.

"Wait- Are you? Are you the headboy?" Hermione asked, bewildered.

"You got it right, Granger." He answered, smiling evilly.

'_**Oh no. This would be a hell of a school year.' Hermione thought.**_

Well, expect more. It will be better and worse than what you were anticipating for.

_yesterday has come and gone  
>and I've learn how to leave it where it is<br>and I see that I was wrong  
>for ever doubting I could win<em>

"Since you two are the Heads, I expect you to be responsible and be a good role model to the younger wizards and witches." Dumbledore started, looking intently at the two teenagers in front of him.

"I can do that, Headmaster. But, I worry the other one in this room wouldn't be able to do his job." Hermione said, looking pointedly at Draco while smiling sweetly.

"Oh, you worry too much about me, _Granger ._Be careful; I might fall in love with you because of your caring and all." Draco shot back.

"I'm not worried about you. I'm worried about the welfare of the younger students of Hogwarts. That is why, Headmaster, I propose a suggestion to you." Hermione said, not wanting to lose a fight to Draco.

"What might that be, Ms. Granger?" The headmaster inquired.

"I shall say that it's not too late to change the headboy and appoint a new one." Hermione said proudly. She looked at Draco, who only shook his head and still smirking.

"Who do you have in mind then, Granger?" Draco said, meeting her eyes.

"Harry Potter, I'm sure he'll accept that and be more than happy too." She said cheerfully.

She could see that Draco's eyes suddenly grew colder than before, if it was even possible. Draco controlled his rage and only smiled at Hermione.

"I'm not sure it's needed, headmaster." Draco said, now looking at Dumbledore. "Also Granger, I don't think he's capable of the work. I must say, I'm better than him that's why I'm here at the first place, isn't?" Draco continued, now referring to her.

"Well, I really think that the two of you will make a good team. You two are the top students of this school. You can handle the work." Dumbledore said, the tone of his voice indicating that no more arguments would be heard.

"You hear that, Granger? We'll make a good team." Draco said. She just stared at him incredously. He winked at her.

"That's it!" Hermione said, losing her patience, and walked out of the office.

Draco couldn't help but chuckled a little bit.

"Young man, you're pushing her too hard." Dumbledore warned but there was a hint of amusement on his voice.

"She'll come around." Draco said surely.

"Remember, there is a time for joy and there is also a time for you to be serious."

"I know. I just love it- I mean like it when she blushed."

"Remember your duty. _You have to protect her_." Dumbledore said seriously.

"I haven't forgotten. She'll be safe with me. Remember, former death eater. Master of dark arts. Voldemort himself taught me everything." Draco smirked at the memory.

_Life's too short to have regrets  
>So I'm learning now to leave it in the past and try to forget<br>Only have one life to live  
>So you better make the best of it<em>

A/N: Sooooooooo, how was it? Was it good? Or bad? Should I continue? Hey, guys! Wait for the update of my other story. Sorry for the delay It had been a tiring week. Cheering was tiring.

_Why does Hermione need protecting? Have any ideas? _


	2. Run Devil Run

Disclaimers: Don't you get it? I don't, and could never own Harry Potter. I just wish I do

A/N: Hello guys! Sorry for the late updates and of course, thank you for those who reviewed my story. I was busy because of school works. Seriously, I just finished 3 projects in 5 days. Again, sorry for the delay. So here it goes, hope you like it.

_I always knew you were a bad boy  
>I used to think that it was cool<br>You took me down just like a Rob Roy  
>But now I'm coming after you<em>

"Looks like you're stuck with me, then." Draco said, looking over Hermione's shoulder, smirking. He just woke up when he saw Hermione sitting on a sofa. Disturbingly, she was looking murderously at her seventh year schedule. Of course, she was comparing it with Draco's schedule. She got it from the headmaster's owl this morning.

"And you find it funny, very nice." Hermione replied sweetly, but of course, it was fake.

"Anything is beyond perfect when I get to spend my whole day with you." Draco whispered in her ear.

Annoyed, Hermione turned her head but was surprised that Draco's face was closer than she expected. She yelped and almost fell off the sofa but not for Draco who thankfully pulled her arms.

And now, she was much closer to him than before.

She wasn't able to say anything. He smirked at her when he saw her blushed. "No thank you, "my hero?" Really _Hermione_, where's your manners?"

"Well Malfoy, I have manners. It's just hidden when I'm with you." She shot back and meaningfully looked at his hands around her arms. When Draco didn't do anything, she moved her face closer to his and whispered, "Get. Your. Hands. Off. Of. Me." And then smiled sweetly at him.

_Run,Devil,Run Run Devil,Run Run__  
><em>_Run Devil Devil Run Run_

"As you wish, my angel." Draco whispered back exaggeratedly then removed his fingers one by one from Hermione's arms.

When Hermione successfully regained her composure, she walked away from him and towards the table, picking her books and placing it inside her shoulder bag.

"Well, as I was saying, the feeling is not_ mutual_. Why do we have the same classes?" She said, obviously annoyed.

"Go ask Dumbledore, Hermione." Draco said while tying his necktie. Of course, he knew the reason behind their weird schedules. _To keep an eye around her_.

"It's Granger for you, Malfoy. Not Hermione, understood?" She said then carried her bag and head towards the door when she turned around and suspiciously said, "It's your doings, isn't?"

He smirked and just shrugged at her, now picking his bag.

"I knew it!" Hermione shouted and glared at him before she slammed the door.

Unaffected by her outburst, Draco just walked out of the door calmly.

_I never knew about your red horns__  
><em>_I never saw your evil scar__  
><em>_You used to be what I would live for__  
><em>_But then you went and slapped my heart_

"Good morning, Hermione." Harry said cheerfully while sitting beside her.

"Morning, Harry." She greeted back quite dully.

Worriedly, Harry put his hand on her forehead to check her temperature. "You're not sick are you?"

She just shook her head and removed his hand on her forehead. "Come on Harry, I'm not sick. I'm just- I'm just irritated beyond measure!" She said calmly, though the end part was quite not calmly said.

It seemed like the whole Gryffindor table all stopped eating to stare at her. She closed her eyes tightly and covered her face with her hands. "Oh that was embarrassing." She whispered to Harry.

She heard Ron chuckled lightly but then continued his conversation with Lavander. Ron and Lavander was-well, they were going steady.

"It's about Malfoy, isn't?" Harry concluded and just in time, A Draco Malfoy entered elegantly in the Great Hall. As if noticing a pair of eyes on him, he turned his head on their direction. He raised his eyebrow at Harry.

Hermione noticed Harry's jaw tightened. She held his hand to calm him. There was really a bad blood running in their veins. They just couldn't stand each other.

Draco looked pointedly at Harry and Hermione's entwined hands murderously. He met her eyes. Silver to light brown. And then, he winked.

Hermione's mouth formed an "O". How dare he? He bloody winked at her! As if her morning wasn't ruined enough. The nerve of that guy!

Harry saw the exchanged and said, "Definitely about Malfoy."

She sighed deeply. When she looked up, he was heading to his house's table, wearing a smile on his face. A. Freaking. Smile.

"Harry, you don't understand! We have the bloody same classes! All of the classes!" She couldn't help but shouted again. And again, the whole Gryffindor table all stopped eating to look at her.

Even the Slytherin table stared at her, but not evilly. Since the war, there was not a single prejudice present in Hogwarts. Whatever house you were in, you were all friends.

"Okay, I am currently over embarrassed for the second bloody time." Hermione said, resting her head on her arms to hide her face.

Hermione couldn't get herself to eat her breakfast though Harry was trying to convince her to eat.

"Come on, Hermione, eat something. It's almost time." Harry said. Hermione just shook her head stubbornly. "Come on baby girl, say ah." He said. She chuckled to this. That was when Harry put the bread inside her mouth. She turned her head when a certain Slytherin caught her eyes.

Draco was looking at Hermione. She wasn't eating anything the whole time. Though, Harry was trying to get her to eat. He noticed Potter saying something to Hermione and that's when she chuckled. He took the opportunity to make her eat a piece of bread.

Draco looked pointedly at them and Hermione suddenly turned her head at him.

Hermione shivered at how coldly Draco was looking at her. She mouthed a "what" when Harry wasn't looking.

"You." Draco mouthed back then, he stood up and walked out of the great hall.

_The promises that you promised__  
><em>_are about as real as an air guitar__  
><em>_So watch your back cuz I'm gonna steal your car_

Hermione was accompanied by Harry to her Charms class, taught by professor Flitwick. He insisted that he carried her bag even though it was heavy. Of course she strongly disagreed but the ever charming Harry Potter always got his way.

They were standing outside the Charms room when a Draco Malfoy decided to be mean to Harry.

"You really don' have to, Potter." Said Draco. He was leaning on the door, looking as if he owned the classroom.

"What now, Ferret?" Harry shot back pulling Hermione by the arm away from Malfoy.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all. I just think she needs to be here. After all, we have the same classes. " Draco said back calmly. He pulled Hermione towards him and extended his hand towards Potter.

"Her bag." He commanded.

Harry's jaw tightened and suddenly, he smirked. "Malfoy, why can't you just accept that Hermione and you, are done. It's easier if you just accept it." He said, smiling.

Draco's hold on her tightened, And Harry saw that he was affected by what he said and, you know guys. Raging testosterone.

"It's been over for 4 months, and you can't still accept it. Really, Malfoy?" Harry shot again.

Before he could say anything more, Hermione stepped in between them when he saw Malfoy ready to punch Harry. She struggled to stop Malfoy and Harry, Arghhh, guys!

"Stop it you two!" She suddenly bursted. "Don't cause a scene, Malfoy and also you Potter. I'm freaking serious! You should have known better than this, Malfoy. You're the headboy, remember that!" She said facing Draco's angry form. "And for you Potter, go to your class, now. We'll talk later. Oh! Forget it! I'm not going to talk to you." She also said, facing Harry's face.

And with that, she snatched her bag from Harry then stormed inside their class.

_You better run, run, run, run, run__  
><em>_Cause there's gonna be some hell to pay__  
><em>_You better run, run, run, run, run__  
><em>_And that's the only thing I'm gonna say,hey__  
><em>_I wish I'd known right from the start__  
><em>_that I was dancing with the dark__  
><em>_You better run__  
><em>_Devil,Run,Run,Devil,Run Run__  
><em>_Run Devil Devil Run Run_

Hermione tried to sit as far as possible from Draco on their Charms class. But of course, you know Draco. She was still mad because of that little stunt Harry and Draco pulled at the corridor. They should have known better, right? Right.

"Hey Angel." Hermione jumped when he suddenly heard Draco calling her. She looked at him. He was sitting behind her. "Are you mad?" he asked.

She just ignored him like he didn't say a thing. She focused again to their lesson. Merlin. Why did Harry bring up the subject of "us" between Draco and Hermione? It was disturbing.

Throughout the class, Hermione successfully ignored Draco's attempt to talk to her until she couldn't take it anymore.

"Look Malfoy, could we at least discuss that problem later? It's becoming quite annoying. " Hermione said, not looking at him, while taking down notes. She just knew that he heard that because he stopped annoying the hell out of her and instead he said, "After this class, Angel."

Well, Hermione didn't really to talk about it any further. The truth was, she would escape the offending subject as best as she could. Why talk about the past, right? He made his choices. She made hers. But somehow, she just wanted to know what he felt or what was he thinking. She just wanted to know how he could do that to her easily.

'It doesn't matter' she thought bitterly. 'There are a lot of things that needed your attention. Pay attention, Hermione.'

As soon as Professor Flitwick dismissed them, Hermione half –walk, half-run towards the door but as usual, Draco Malfoy was always faster than her. He grabbed her elbow just as she was about to exit the room and snarled. "So Angel, what part of after this class didn't you understand?" He asked, clearly frustrated by her.

"Uhmmm. Let me think. Maybe all of it." She said with a venom she only reserved for him.

"Look, Angel, you know that if I had a choice that time then I wouldn't do it. I would've stayed. But I didn't have a choice. I had to fucking choose!" He said calmly.

"Save it. I don't want to hear it. You made your choice. Now do us all a favor and move on. Forget it because I already forgot about it." She said intentionally hurting him. She wrenched her arms from him, this time successfully. She saw his jaw twitched and that was how she knew she hurted him. Badly. Probably his pride too.

He look down at her and said, "You'll still be mine in the end Angel, you know."

Those words shocked her. Draco never uttered a word if he didn't mean it.

"That's where you're wrong." She said slowly. And with that, she left.

_Now that you're living with a vampires__  
><em>_You better get yourself a gun__  
><em>_I'll make ya sing just like a boy's choir__  
><em>_I'll string you up to have some fun_

Hermione was on her way to the library when she suddenly came to a halt. "You didn't strike me as the stalker type, Potter. You can show yourself now. " She said irritably.

A disheveled looking Harry James Potter came out from the shadows. He was scratching his head and to Hermione, it looked rather cute.

"How did you know it was me?" He asked sheepishly.

Hermione cocked her head to the side and took a good look at him. "I just know. Now, why are you stalking me?" She asked. She was not yet willing to forgive him that easily.

He looked at her with a charming eyes that was asking for forgiveness. "I just wanted to say sorry. For what I did this morning, I mean. I shouldn't have said that. I'm not in the place to throw your past with him to you. It was not fair for you. I may have hated him but I don't hate you. I could never hurt you. I could never hate you." He said sincerely.

If a guy told you that, what would you do? Well for Hermione, she could only forgive him.

"You moved me, Hermione and I can't afford to lose you. I just can't." Harry said when she didn't say anything at all. He walked towards her and cupped her face. "Please forgive me." He tried again.

Hermione couldn't stop herself from smiling. How could you not when a Harry Potter was looking sincerely at you with his beautiful, green eyes?

And just like that, the tension was gone.

"I forgive you, you charming little prat." She teased and she kissed his cheek.

Harry smiled and hugged her tightly. "Thank you, 'mione"

Unbeknownst to them, the Slytherin prince was leaning against a wall looking at them.

This will absolutely be a war between Harry and Draco.

Who will win?

What happened to Hermione and Draco's past?

What does she mean with the decision that Draco made?

What will happen next?

A/N: BWUAHAHAHA! How was it? Now you have to review this. I am begging you! Wooooh. I won't update unless the review for this story doesn't reach 8. I am serious. :

XOXO


	3. How to love

Disclaimers: I do not own this. Don't sue.

A/N: Hey everyone! Did you miss me? haha. Well sorry for the delay. I procrastinated. Blame my laziness. And well, (sad face) I did have a writer's block. And so well, haha I don't know what to do next with my other story.

* * *

><p>Hermione opened the head dorm's door very quietly, and slipped inside the room. She tiptoed towards her room, carrying her shoes in her right hand. The room was very dim that she did not even notice him. She was almost halfway on the stairs when she heard a lazy drawl coming from the living room.<p>

"Why so late, Angel?" Somehow, that voice startled her that she literally jumped. Literally.

Clutching her chest with her left hand, she turned to look at where his voice came from.

"You startled me!" She said while still trying to steady the abnormal beating of her heart. When she didn't get a reply, she continued her ranting, "And why are you still up, by the way? Shouldn't you suppose to be getting your beauty rest?" She teased him.

Draco rolled his eyes if that was even possible while he had his eyes closed. He had been waiting for her since like forever that he got bored and just lie in the sofa. He didn't sleep though.

After her little "talk" with Potter outside the library, he left them quietly, expecting her to be back early. But then when the clock struck midnight and she still was not in their dorm, he got worried and searched the library where he left them. He searched everywhere she might go but with no avail, he retreated to their dorm. He just got back when she entered their dorm.

"_I was waiting for you, Granger." _He said rather seriously.

It took her a minute to reply. "Why?" She said with an obvious surprised in her voice.

He sighed and got up. He walked towards her until they were face to face. He on the lower stair while her on the upper. "Because, Angel, who in their right mind will be out up until 2 o'clock in the morning? Hmm?" He said. His gray eyes bore into her brown ones for a moment.

He leaned in closer. For a moment, she thought he was going to kiss her but, and she would surely let him. But then he changed his direction and instead her lips, he leaned in her ears.

"Go get a sleep." He whispered and just like that, he walked up to his room leaving her speechless.

She was about to take a sigh of relief when she heard his voice again. Bugger.

"Oh and Angel?" He called down to her lazily. She looked over her shoulder up to him, waiting for whatever he would say. "The next time you arrived at our dorm this late, I would chain you on my bed until you learned you lesson." He continued with a smirk.

Although she knew it was just a joke, somehow that 'joke' scared the hell out of her.

* * *

><p>The next day, Hermione perceived it as a wonderful day. Oh, how wrong she was.<p>

She hurriedly walked towards her Arithmacy class that was taught by Professor Mcgonagall. Apparently, she woke up late and dear Malfoy did not even have a heart to wake her up.

'It figures.' She thought bitterly. 'Of course he was still a bit sour because of what happened last night. Yeah, right. But still, it was not an excuse to-'

Her train of thoughts was cut off when she noticed a very large group of students who were encircling something. Even the teachers were there. Huh.

Her brows furrowed when she noticed Malfoy leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, looking really, really bothered. Some of his hair was in his forehead. Though to anyone, it would be just like his usual emotion, but she knew how to read him. Just like a book.

Hermione gave him a questioning look when he happened to bore his eyes into her, as if asking him what the commotion all about was.

She walked closer to where the commotion was.

She had a hard time pushing her way into the crowd and when she finally did break through the crowd, she wished she hadn't.

What she saw was-it was hard to explain. She was hard to explain.

What Hermione was talking about was Hannah Abbot. Dead.

"Oh Merlin." She gasped when she saw how gruesome her body's position was. It was twisted into different position. Her eyes were open, staring into her without really seeing. Her body was badly bruised.

"Who could have done this?" Professor Flitwick said in utter sadness.

Hermione knew Hannah. She was a good student. A Hupplefuff student. Who could have done this? As far as she knew, she didn't have any enemy. Whoever was sorted in that house was destined to have no enemy.

So why?

"Everyone! Back to your dorms. No one is allowed to go out until the head of your house say so." She heard Dumbledore said as he approached the scene.

Every student scrambled to their feet, not needing any encouragement. Everyone but her.

She couldn't move her feet. It was as if her feet were glued to the ground. She was in shock.

"Miss Granger? Are you alright?" She heard Professor Dumbledore's voice. She looked at him, her lips trembling. When she didn't answer, the headmaster spoke again.

"Mr. Malfoy, son, could you please escort Miss Granger to the hospital wing. She seems to be in shock."

* * *

><p>Everything was a blur after that. She just found herself in the arms of Draco Malfoy and with a hot tears falling from her eyes, brushing her hair aside. They were in the head dorm's living room.<p>

"It could have easily been you." Draco mumbled to himself although she heard it particularly well.

"I wished it was me instead of her." She said, looking up to him.

"Are you serious, Angel? Because frankly, I can't afford to lose you." He said, his hold on her tightened a little bit. Just the thought of living without her made him-furious. Although they weren't together anymore, that doesn't mean that the feeling would be gone in a second. Nope. It was not as easy as that.

"I am serious, Draco." She said guiltily.

Where is that guilt coming from?

And more importantly, who did this to Hannah?

* * *

><p>The next day was hard as well. Everybody was still scared. The classes were stopped for whenever it would be resumed and everyone was taking extra safety measure. This was not a good news to anyone. Anyone except the one who killed her.<p>

Hermione and Draco were still in their dorm when a knock was heard.

Draco nor Hermione got up to see who it was. Draco was busy with polishing his broom while Hermione was reading a book upstairs.

It was about 2 minutes when Draco realized that Hermione wouldn't get up. He walked towards the door, unlock it, and open it. He took a look at the unwanted visitor for 5 seconds, then he was about to shut the door at his face when Hermione decided to see who it was.

"Who is it, Malfoy?" She asked and took a look at the visitor's face.

Then, she smiled. Her first smile since yesterday.

"Harry." She breathed and hugged him tightly. Their hug lasted for about 8 seconds when Draco said, "Ehem."

Well, that, immediately broke them apart. "What?" Hermione said, clearly irritated.

"What "what"? There is a child here, alright. I don't want the both of you to dirty my mind. That is simply gross." Draco drawled while leaning at the door. It was obvious that he wanted Harry gone. Simple as that.

"Oh. Is that so, Malfoy?" Harry asked while looking at him. Draco nodded with his puppy eyes. "Then don't look." He said innocently.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Who killed Hannah?<strong>_

_**And why did Hermione feel guilty?**_

_**Why did she come home late that night? **_

* * *

><p>AN: Hey! How was it? Hahaa was it any good? Should I stop? Review.


	4. Devil's tears

DISCLAIMERS: Don't sue. I don't own Harry Potter.

A/N: Hi! I'm back and well, I missed school today for you. So I really hope you'd appreciate this. 3

* * *

><p><em>He said "I am the devil, boy, come with me<em>  
><em> And we'll make many storms"<em>  
><em> He offered me the universe<em>  
><em> But inside my heart there's a picture of a girl.<em>

_-Devils' tears (Angus and Julia Stone)_

* * *

><p>Hermione was sitting and listening attentively to their conversation. She sat in between Harry and his ex-girlfriend, Hermione's best girlfriend, Ginny Weasley.<p>

"I don't know, Harry, but why is it that a lot of students were being murdered these days?" Ginny asked the war hero with a scrunched on her forehead.

Harry thought of it for a second and answered truthfully, "I really have no idea, Gin." He looked around them to make sure that no one was listening. He leaned in closely and in a hush voice said that, "But I suspect that the murderer is just in Hogwarts." He looked at Hermione and Ginny in the eyes. "Just around us. And maybe, just maybe, we'll be next."

Silence was filled around them. Both were deep in their own thoughts about what Harry said. It was actually possible. They participated on the war. Surely, someone must be holding a grudge against them. Who might it be? In two months, there were 5 murders. 2 from Gryffindor, 1 from Hufflepuff, 1 from Ravenclaw and the last one was from the Slytherin. So who might it be?

The headmaster, a day after Hannah Abbot was killed, ordered that all students must be inside their dormitories at 7 o'clock sharp. He, of course, adjusted all the student's schedule in order to avoid anymore "accident".

The aurors, upon hearing this, went quickly to Hogwarts to examine what remained of the girl they once knew. From that day forward, no one dared to go out when the night comes and the sunsets.

Hermione continued on munching the bar of chocolate that she was eating- courtesy of Harry James Potter.

As if an afterthought, she asked, "Hey Harry, who do you reckon did those things?"

She watched him intently as he thought of it for a moment. He really had a nice pair of eyes. To this day, he didn't wear eye glasses anymore. The St. Mungus offered him 'free medical assistance' for his eyes when the light side won. Though he could afford it, he still accepted the Hospital's offer. Nice hair too. It suits him, although it was always unruly for the reason that it won't stay where it should be. It made you want to run your hands through his hair.

He answered her, "I think-" The rest of what he said, she wasn't able to comprehend. It was because her eyes drifted to the huge doorway where the Slytherin prince stands. He was leaning against the wall, he had his arms crossed tightly, and wore an expression closed to deadly and she knew, Merlin, she knew the reason why. He was looking around, as if looking for someone. Thankfully, it hadn't casted on her way yet.

Hermione interrupted Harry as gentle as she could and said in a hurried tone, "Harry, I'll see you later." She stood slowly and grabbed her bag. "I-I forgot to finish an essay, Yes that's it. I forgot to finish an essay." And with that, she ran, trying her best not to be noticed by Draco.

"What was that?" Ginny asked Harry who could only stare at the running figure of his princess.

He shook his head and looked at Ginny, smiled and said, "I don't know, Gin."

* * *

><p>Hermione was almost out of the doorway when a deep voiced on her far left astonished her. "Escaping again, Angel?"<p>

Shit. He was mad. She knew it. She looked at him sheepishly only to see that his face was dark and he was not facing her.

So she did the only thing any creature would do if the predator was mad as hell.

She ran.

She heard him chuckle humorlessly behind her. That was scary indeed. She ran as fast as she could without tripping on her own feet. She round a corner and found an empty classroom. It was dinner time and no one would be there. She opened the door and hid under the professor's table.

Merlin, she forgot to lock it. Oh bugger.

Draco leisurely walked towards where Hermione ran. Why was she running anyway? It was not as if she should be scared. Or mad for that matter. He was the one who was supposed to be mad at her! And he was. Right now. Mad, he meant.

He had his hands in his pockets when he noticed an open door on his right. It was a classroom. He got a feeling he would find her there. So as quietly as he could, he entered the room. He looked around it. He chuckled and went towards the Professor's table. Crouched to his feet with his hands still in his pockets and looked under it.

"Bingo." He muttered when he found Hermione.

He looked at her, reached for her hair and twirled it around his index finger. "So Angel, where were you last night?"

She just glared at him. "None of your business." She stood up, and was about to leave when he caught her waist and said, "It is."

Hermione turned to look at him with an amused face, "It is? I thought you'd say that. But sorry to say, Malfoy. It's not 'It is'. I really think it should be 'It was'.'"

Draco pulled her closer to him until she was flushed against him: her face was in front of his chest. She could feel the heat of his hand radiating from her school uniform.

She looked up only to find him looking to her as well. "Tsk, tsk, Angel. What did you say?" He spat with an obvious venom in his voice.

She stared up at him the same way he was staring at her and answered, "I-I said-I said that it's none of your business whatever I do at night!" She hoped her voice did not quaver. But of course, it fucking did.

His grasped on her tightened and he pulled her closer-if that was possible. "Are you with Potter last night? Because I remembered specifically that I don't want you out that late, didn't I?"

She tried to wriggle away from him but with no avail. He was much stronger than her and much bigger. He was at least 6'2 in height and she was only a good 5'7 in height. So obviously, it was no use.

She kneed him but he didn't even appear to be hurt. Oh the nerve of this guy!

"You don't care, Malfoy." She almost shouted his name. "You have no right to ask me questions! You have no right to touch me! You have no right to demand anything from me! So what if I came home late last night, huh? WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!" She felt tears burning on her eyes. She took a deep breath. "YOU LEFT ME! REMEMBER? YOU CHOSE TO LEAVE ME WHEN I ASKED YOU NOT TO! NOW THAT YOU'RE BACK YOU WON'T GET TO GET ME BACK!"

He didn't respond. If anything, he only stared at her. He loosened his hold on her and she stumbled back. "I'm only worried, Granger." He walked away but with a last glance on her, he said that, "Please- just please don't remove that right from me. Because I love you."

Then he left her. She fell to her feet and hugged herself. It was like a punch on the gut.

_'Because I love you'_

Why did he even have to say those words? She thought she was alright already. She taught she had moved on. She thought that maybe, just maybe- the pain would subside. Why? Why did it still hurt? Merlin knows she loved him. She loved him more than she could love anyone in her life. She loved her more than she loved herself. But then he left her. Didn't he consider for a second that she was still broken? Did he stop to think to consider her feelings? She was hurt and mad and cold.

He was not the only one who got broken. Not the only one who couldn't move on.

_Because she still have not._

* * *

><p>Draco was in the head dorm, waiting for her. Why was he such an idiot? He shouldn't have left her. But it was all too much for him. Her outburst was true-He simply didn't have any right to her now that they were over. He should have just accepted it, right? It was as simple as that.<p>

So why was it hard?

Why was it unattainable?

He was walking around the room back and forth. He was frustrated as anyone ever could be. His emotions were mixed up: Anger, jealousy, hurt, love and guilt.

Draco punched the wall so hard that his knuckles bled. Malfoys don't know how to give up. They always get whatever they want. And Hermione was no exception.

He heard a 'pop' at his back. He turned to look at whoever the intruder was, hoping that somehow, it was Hermione. But surely, it was not.

He acknowledged his visitor, "Headmaster." He walked closer to the sofa and sat, his head down, his hands clasped together.

"Draco, what happened son?" The headmaster sat himself down besides Draco. "I came here because you haven't been to my office to report. Has anything happened?"

He sighed and buried his head on his bleeding knuckles. "Nothing happened."

But inside, he wanted to scream. Wanted to smash anything to pieces.

The headmaster must have noticed his bleeding knuckles but said nothing.

"If you feel like you wanted to give up, don't." He laid a hand on his shoulder. "Because you came this far to be with her. To get her back. And you're almost there. Don't give up."

With that, the great wizard left.

He knew she had wronged her once, but he promised himself he wouldn't do it again. He left her once but he was now here to stay, and never ever leave her again.

* * *

><p>ZZHermione stepped inside the head dormitory as quietly as possible. She didn't stay that late, well, it was only 8:30 at night. Fine! It was past curfew, but so what? She was a head girl after all.<p>

What she didn't expect upon returning was Malfoy sitting on their coffee table. He was holding a bottle on his right hand and a drinking glass on his left. He looked at her- this time, without a glint of anger.

He smiled at her and muttered softly, "Finally, you're home."

She did not respond instead, she just merely looked at him before proceeding towards the stairs. She went up without another word.

Approximately seven minutes and thirty-eight seconds, she went down with a small bag in tow. He knew because he counted, although he was drunk, he knew how to count.

He stood up and pointed at the bag she was holding at her right hand. "Where are you going?" He inquired.

She looked at anything but him and answered with the coldest voice she could muster. "Away from you."

Hermione moved towards the door when the bag she was holding was ripped from her hand. She impatiently but irritably looked up at him through her lashed. "What now?"

He just shrugged and smirked at her. "You won't be leaving tonight. People might think that we had a lover's quarrel."

She just stared at him, her mouth hanging open. Oh she couldn't believe this man that was standing in front of her! He was just simply irritating. Everyone would say so! Okay- maybe not everyone, just her. Everyone loved him, including those girls.

"So? I don't care." She said while trying to appear bored. "They can think whatever will pleased them. I don't live to please them. Now give my bag back or I swear-"

He stepped closer and she could feel the alcohol that lingered on his breath, mixing with a smell of spice, something she couldn't comprehend. "Or what, Angel? Oh, and are you saying that you're comfortable with people gossiping about us? Not at all bothered if they link us? Hmm?"

She felt uneasy with him being this close to her. She had to do or say something. "Or-or I'll hex you! And yes of course I will be bothered if they link me with a ferret!"

Draco just chuckled, leaned in, and stole a kissed on her lips, grabbed her hand and dragged her upstairs towards her room.

As much as struggling she did, he didn't even loosen his hold on her. Draco kicked open her bedroom, tossed the bag on the floor, picked her up then laid her gently on the bed.

He leaned in close, his forehead touching her and smirked. His well-known smirked. That smirked in which girls in Hogwarts got jelly on. "Ma-Malfoy!" She put a hand on his chest to stop him, but he did not stop as hard as she tried. "Wh-w-what are you doing?"

"Why, Hermione, I am just tucking my Angel to sleep." His voice was velvet, she decided. He chuckled again, adjusted her pillow behind her, tucked her in the blanket, and kissed her forehead.

She didn't know why but it was as if her own lids were closing on its own accord. "But I haven't changed my clothes yet." She mumbled sleepily.

He felt him sat down beside her because the mattress deepened. "Don't worry, Angel, I'll just changed it myself." He said with a lace of humor on his voice.

She yawned and moved on her side to face him, "Did you put a spell on me, Ferret?"

"Uh-uh." He answered while stroking her hair with his fingers lightly. "You noticed it then."

"Hmm. I only noticed because suddenly, I don't hate you that much." She mumbled, forcing her eyes to stay open although her lids felt really, really heavy.

He stopped brushing her hair and instead, traced her cheeks. "Maybe you really don't hate me at all. Perhaps, you are just trying to tell yourself that you hate me. Perhaps, you can't hate someone you love."

She stared at him, smiled and said, "I did not say that I love you. And well, I noticed too that you are stealing many kisses now, huh, ferret."

He smirked brushed a hair that fell on her cheek, leaned in to whisper, "But you just did, Angel." He shrugged and continued, "You just looked so kissable, Angel. It's actually your fault."

Draco stood up, kissed her forehead once more, and then moved towards the door but then glanced at her again. "And perhaps Angel, I am sorry for what I did earlier. But I'm not sorry if I say that you won't be leaving your room tonight. On contrary, I think I'll just tuck you to sleep every night, my Angel. This is fine by me, by the way."

He left her room with a 'click' that sounded on the door, muttered a locking spell that could only be removed by the one who casted it in case she had any idea to escape like she did for the past 2 months and stood in front of her door for a moment.

"I HATE YOU, MALFOY!" Draco heard her shouted sleepily in her room.

"I LOVE YOU TOO, SWEETHEART!" He shouted back and chuckled his way to his room where he stripped to his boxers and propped himself to bed and fell asleep. It was one of the best damn sleep he ever had.

* * *

><p><em>Some call love a curse, some call love a thief<em>  
><em> But she's my home and she<em>  
><em> And she's as much apart for this broken heart, but see<em>  
><em> Broken bones always seem to mend<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:SO, haha sorry for the short chapter but I don't feel like writing now. Sorry ****L**** I hoped you like this story. And well, did you guys notice that I used the lyrics of the song 'Jar of Hearts'? Hahaha I find it quite funny. xDD**

**XOXO**

**Victoria08**


	5. With Arms Wide Open

Disclaimers: No. not mine.

A/N: Hey. XD Finally! The truth behind the infamous Hermione Granger

Well I just heard the news today

It seems my life is gonna change

I closed my eyes, begin to pray

Then tears of joy stream down my face

Hermione Granger sat alone beneath the grass, while looking at the black sea. Looking without really seeing. That was what she was doing.

I sighed, hugged my knees a little tighter to my chest, and leaned my face on my knees.

'_Do you know that it's very hard to lie to other people?'_

'_To hurt that person you love the most when you don't really want to?' _

'_I bet you don't know how hard it is. How my heart sinks whenever I see hurt in those beautiful eyes, knowing that I am the one who caused it. How I just want to hug him and say that I'm sorry- sorry for hurting you, sorry because I can't explain this to you.'_

Yes, I couldn't. I couldn't just run back into his arms and get it back the way it was before. It was for his safety. I'd rather stay from him forever, than have him dead- six feet under the ground.

Her words still echoed in my mind..

"_Stay away from him…"_

"_Or I'll kill him…"_

"_I'll let you live to make you suffer…"_

"_Stay away from him! A mudblood like you shouldn't taint a Malfoy's bloodline!"_

"_You! A stubborn mudblood!"_

"_I curse you!"_

"_Now, you can choose to be with him despite the curse you're with.."_

"_Or you'll leave him alone, without truly destroying him.."_

"_HAHAHAHAH! You don't have any choice now, do you?"_

"_Leave him…"_

"_Leave him! You'll just hurt him with that curse!"_

"_You'll never be happy with him!"_

"_You'll die a miserable life just like me!"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!" _

_And with that, Bellatrix Malfoy died of Dumbledore's curse. _

He knew, I know it. I just didn't know why he still kept me in Hogwarts when I am- dangerous. I guessed, he still believed that I could be cured.

But didn't he realize that if there was a cure, I would've cured myself a long time ago. I would. _I would- for him. _

I looked up and saw the stars twinkling down at me.

"Can't I just be happy with the man I love the most? Just for a month? Please?" I whispered, not realizing that tears were streaming down my cheeks.

"This *huk* is so *huk* unfair!" I shrieked in between my cry.

I know I couldn't. But could you blame me for hoping? Could you blame me for actually wanting a simple life with him? To have a family of our own? T o hold him? To now wanting to let him go?

I didn't ask for this complication in my life, but I guessed, life was never fair.

I only had a month before the poison completely destroy my soul, my heart.

I know it wasn't enough. But I'd rather have 30 days with him, than to not be with him at all. Than to not touch his face at all, not kiss his lips at all, and not have felt his love for me at all.

I'd rather take those 30 days with him, than to turn my back on him this early.

I know I'm selfish, but when it comes to him, I'd be proud to be selfish.

"Just this once, can I take him?" I asked no one in particular, but unexpectedly, I received an answer.

"One month, Ms. Granger. Make the best out of it."

I looked up and saw Professor Dumbledore smiling sadly at me. "I'm sorry I failed you." He continued, he turned his head into the faraway lake.

"It wasn't your fault, professor." I smiled weakly at him.

We didn't talk after that. We just watched the stars and the moon above us.

"One month." I whispered. "One month and I promise, Professor Dumbledore, I'll never show you even my shadow."

He did not speak but instead, he hugged her. "No one wanted this to happen." I just nodded. "I know."

"Promise me, my dear Hermione, that you'll never give up on yourself. That you'll continue searching for a cure."

I paused for a second, but then, I said, "I-I p-pr-promise."

Well I don't know if I'm ready

To be the man I have to be

I'll take a breath, I'll take her by my side

We stand in awe, we've created life

_

I walked up to our dorm and was about to open the door when someone opened it from the inside and bumped my head with the door.

"OHH!" I shrieked because of the impact. I almost lost my balance. Luckily, someone grabbed me by the arm and steadied me.

"Oh sorry."

Draco just passed by me but then-

.

.

.

.

.

I held his wrist and hugged him from behind.

"Draco."

The said person was confused by me. (As you can see guys, it was always MALFOY. Not DRACO. XD)

"Hermione, what's wrong?" He asked and removed her arms from the hug, and held her face.

I smiled weakly, looking up at him as if memorizing his face.

Worry etched his beautiful face, knowing that I was behind that worried face hurt me ten times worse than it already did.

I just shook my head even though tears were already falling from my eyes.

"Nothing." I said, and hugged him tightly again.

I buried my face on his chest and whispered very slowly, "Everything."

The next thing I know, a pair of arm encircled my waist and hugged me tighter. He didn't say anything; he was just there, hugging me, as if saying that he would always be there for me.

"Can we just stay like this for a while, my angel?" He whispered in my ears. I could feel his hot breath on my neck.

I smiled even though he couldn't see me. "I'd like to stay like this forever."

"Then do. Let's be like this forever. Let's forget about yesterday. It'll be just you and me."

Those words, he didn't have any idea what I would give just to be with him forever.

"I can't." I sobbed weakly.

"Then if you can't, I will. I will hold onto you until you can." He whispered. My shoulder was now wet by his tears.

"I miss you, my Angel."

"I miss you, my life."

If I had just one wish only one demand

I hope he's not like me, I hope he understands

That he can take this life and hold it by the hand

And he can greet the world with arms wide open 

Draco's POV (The most awaited POV XD)

If Hermione didn't hug me that night, I would have give up on her. Yes I know. I was weak. But I thought she didn't love me anymore. I thought it was Potter that she loved. Luckily, I was wrong.

I don't have any idea what Hermione is going through right now, why she needed protection, but there's only one thing I'm sure of: I love her and I'll never let her go even if it kills me.

It has been two weeks since that night on our dorm and for those fourteen days that we spent together, it was as if we didn't break up. 

I looked at her beautiful face and suddenly realized that she was pale. Is she sick or something? What is bloody wrong with her? :O

A/N: TENEEEN! *\(^o^)/* What can you say guys? Wait for the bigger twist. HAHAHA sorry for the late update. I am so happy that I passed the screening of dance troupe and our school newspaper's screening. *Clap clap*

COMMENT!


End file.
